hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inderland Races
Write the first paragraph of your article here. These are the different races of Inderlander found in the Hollows. Banshee The Banshee is an apex predator (even higher than the undead vampire) and feeds exclusively on emotional energy that comes from the victim's aura. They are extremely powerful and can kill without touching their prey. Banshee are exclusively female, and reproduction usually involves the death of any male they choose due to the extremely large amount of energy they draw during mating to produce a child. There are typically only a few per city, as they are extremely territorial. All Banshee can create something known as a Banshee's tear, a tear-shaped item that is left by the Banshee in emotionally charged areas so that the emotional energy can be devoured at a later date. Banshee children are unable to control their powers until the age of 5, and so will kill anyone who come into direct contact with them if they are not closely monitored by their parent. Any child born will become an almost carbon copy of their mother, as the male's genetic information is slowly worn away by the Banshee genes. Demons Demons are extremely powerful, and can be male or female, though there are only two female demons in existance due to both the Rosewood Syndrome and a massacre perpetrated by Newt (who was tricked into it by Ku'Sox ). They are Rachel Mariana Morgan (Jariathjackjunisjumoke) and Newt herself. Both are capable of producing full blooded demon children. Demons and their familiars can spindle ley line energy, with females able to hold a great deal more than males. This enables them to do stronger and more frequent ley line energy, and to defend themselves when another inderlander attacks them by trying to "burn them out" with raw ley line energy. All demons can perform demonic magic, which consists of curses(created by mixing ley line & earth magic) that cause smut (black marks) on both the aura and the soul, though these are not marks of evil, but marks of the natural imbalance that demonic magic creates when it twists the natural into the unnatural. Demonesses can create a construct within their soul called a Tulpa, which allows them to project a false environement on their surroundings, and then bring in the soul of a male demon who can fix it in the reality of the Ever After for all demons to enjoy while removing the female demon's soul from the construct so they are not harmed by the process. All demons can create and use scrying mirrors to contact other demons, and can be summoned once they have registered a summoning name. Aside from Rachel, no other demon can walk in the daylight - as she was born after the demons severed the Ever After from reality, she is not bound to it like other demons. Ku'sox was also born after this event, but he can no longer walk in the daylight unless summoned due to an ancient curse Rachel forced into him. Once summoned, a demon can refuse or agree to do the bidding of the summoner - despite the common misconception that they must obey. A demon's word can be trusted, but only to the very letter of the agreement, and those who deal with demons often find themselves outwitted and dragged into the Ever After. Those who cautiously consort with demons to make deals often consult lawyers (or those experienced in demon law like Ceridwen) to avoid the consequences of a poorly written deal. All witches are descendended from demons, despite elven propoganda to the contrary. Witches were created when the elves cursed the demons to have magically stunted children who could not kindle demon magic, and witches were the result. Dryads Gargoyles Elves Faeries Leprechuans Nymphs Pixies Pixies are tiny winged creatures, similar to faeries but far more human in appearance, that typically have a lifespan of 18-20 years, however if one mate dies the other will normally kill his or herself to be with their dead mate. They mate for live and have children in batches, which are called newlings until it is certain they will live long enough to be named. Pixies are passionate about family and friends and will fight to the death against any foe who threatens them. They require a nearly constant sugar intake as a result of their high energy levels, and tend to eat alot of peanut butter & honey. During the winter pixies hibernate and the risk of death is great, but if there is a warm enough environment they will stay away all winter instead. Most steel and metal is poisoness to them, requireing special care to handle, and they are even sensitive to the plastic and gasoline in synthetic materials in clothing, so they dress mostly in silk and spider silk. The ultimate goal of any pixie is to obtain a garden where they can raise and feed a large family. Because of their small size, pixies are excellent for surveillence and defense, but they also make good assasins as most people discount them because of their size. Vampires There are two kinds of vampires, the living and the undead. Living vampires have two different classes - there are the low class vampires known as Ghouls, which are humans that have been infected with the vampire virus and will require additional undead help to become undead when they die for the first time, and there are the high class vampires - those born with the virus shaping them while still in the womb. High class living vampires are decended from ghouls but are seen as better because they are born with many of the special abilities of the undead, whereas ghouls are not. Undead vampires are living vampires who have died once and lost their soul. In order to continue existing they must avoid sunlight and feed on the living to maintain the semblence of an aura. If the undead vampire waits too long to feed, its body will commit suicide by walking into the sunlight because it will recognize the loss of the soul and seek true death. When living vampires are excited in some fashion - whether it be arousal, fear, anger, or any truly intense emotion they may begin to pull an aura, which causes their eyes to go black and their instincts to come to the forefront. They will become extremely sensitive to fear, and most will attack any who exhibit it nearby while they are in this state. Undead vampires typically have more control over themselves - it's a necessity that comes from pretending to be civilized and friendly around the society that knows you do not possess a soul. Many living vampires suffer long and drawn out abuse at the hands of a master undead vampire, as the undead seem to take a perverse interest in tormenting their living counterparts. All vampires possess superior strength, senses, and reflexs than humans, with undead vampires having far more than living vampires. Witches